


baby you're hard to miss

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asahi is the damsel, Damsels in Distress, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega/Omega, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Asahi was not usually hard to spot in a crowd. Call it natural selection, call it being a beautiful giant with killer thighs, gorgeous hair, and a murderously good scent to match, the end result was the same; Asahi was hard to miss. Add to that the fact that he was so anxious about being late for anything that he almost always arrived before Noya, showing up ten minutes late to find him nowhere in sight was justweird.“Okay, this is weird,” Noya said after approximately thirty seconds of dedicated searching.Noya is late to meet Asahi, but makes up for it by rescuing him from some predatory alphas. Asahi could stand to be a little more grateful.





	baby you're hard to miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/gifts).



> I promise I still write things other than a/b/o, I'm just in that zone right now so I figured I'd finish this thing I started eons ago :3 Thanks to lilienpasse for encouraging me to finish it. Sorry not sorry for attaching your name to this clusterfuck.
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Pouler I'm sorry I used your OCs for my own ill means.

Whichever way you looked at it, the whole thing was Tanaka's fault anyway.

“You are such an asshole since you started growing your hair out,” Noya whined, leaving heavily on the bathroom door. 

“ _You're_ such an asshole since I started growing my hair out!” Tanaka yelled.

Noya pressed his face against the grimy surface to make sure that as much of his misery as possible would translate through the door to Tanaka. “Asahi is gonna think we ditched him, man,” Noya whined. “How much longer is this gonna take?”

Tanaka didn't respond, so Noya continued to moan his displeasure, communing intently with the bathroom door. After a minute it swung open suddenly and Noya stumbled forward. 

“You're actually pathetic,” Tanaka said, catching him by his shoulders before reaching up to squidge his nose. “How do I look?” 

Noya had to admit that the twenty plus minutes Tanaka had spent on his hair hadn't been a total waste. “I'd say hot, but you just called me pathetic—”

Tanaka's face broke into a grin. "Too late, you said the words!"

"Oh my god, _come on_."

—

Asahi was not usually hard to spot in a crowd. Call it natural selection, call it being a beautiful giant with killer thighs, gorgeous hair, and a murderously good scent to match, the end result was the same; Asahi was hard to miss. Add to that the fact that he was so anxious about being late for anything that he almost always arrived before Noya, showing up ten minutes late to find him nowhere in sight was just _weird_. 

“Okay, this is weird,” Noya said after approximately thirty seconds of dedicated searching. 

Tanaka shrugged. “He's probably just running late as well. Text him?”

“He definitely would've told me if he was running late,” Noya said in a quick, dismissive voice as he hopped lightly from one foot to the other. His gut twinged, a little knot of anxiety forming there. 

“What's with the dance?” Tanaka asked, smirking. “You gonna make it rain men? Or just Asahi?”

Noya glared at him. “You're about to make a pun,” he accused, raising a finger. The finger supported the accusation, hovering an inch below Tanaka's nose. Noya shook it to emphasise his point. “Don't. Don't do it. I feel weird, like something's wrong.”

Tanaka wrinkled his nose, but didn't put up a fight. “Fine, fine,” he sighed, “but only because your spidey senses said so. You owe me a raincheck on terrible puns.”

“Obviously,” Noya said, waving his hand anxiously. He looked around them again, standing on tiptoe even though the crowd was pretty sparse. “You definitely can't see him?” 

“Maybe he went inside to wait?” Tanaka suggested after a few moments. He sounded doubtful, but Noya grinned, and Tanaka slapped his shoulder. “Let's go check.”

The moment they stepped inside, Noya's anxious feeling worsened. He was about to complain when Tanaka grabbed his shoulder with one hand and his chin in the other. “Three o'clock,” he hissed, turning Noya's head in the right direction. 

Noya's entire body tensed. Asahi sat at a table in the corner of the room, his back to the rest of the cafe. Two women were at the table with him, though neither of them were seated; one leaned over him, her hand on the back of his chair, while the other knelt on a chair with her elbow on the table. 

Tanaka whistled under his breath. “Way to go, Azumane.”

Noya jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. “Are you kidding me, he's totally not into it,” Noya snarled, ignoring Tanaka's choking wheeze. His mind was racing, and the anxious knot in his gut was swelling up, filling his chest and suffocating him on its fury. “Look at his shoulders, dude, he's freaking out!”

“Ahh, shit,” Tanaka muttered. “What should we—”

“You have to go over,” Noya said with sudden conviction. He grabbed the collar of Tanaka's jacket and propelled him forward half a step. “Go pretend to be his boyfriend, get them to back off—”

“Dude no,” Tanaka said, blinking at him. He glanced over at Asahi and winced, his expression torn. “I mean, Hitoka-chan would probably be okay with it, but—”

Noya groaned. “God, _fine_ , gimme your jacket.”

“Huh?”

“Come on!” Noya hissed, shrugging off his own jacket. “I can't go over there smelling like a bag of pick n mix. Jacket, now.”

Eyes widening for a moment in understanding, Tanaka shimmied out of his jacket and tossed it to Noya. “Okay, if I don't get him out in two minutes,” Noya said, slipping on the leather jacket and pushing the sleeves up. “Then...I dunno, pull the fire alarm or something.”

Tanaka saluted him. “I've got your back, go bring our boy home.” 

—

Some days, Asahi just regretted leaving the house. 

He’d been looking forward to meeting up with Noya and Tanaka, even if he didn’t really feel like watching horror movies today, but then they hadn’t showed up at the café, and he’d been left to wait there for fifteen minutes like an idiot.

The two women had approached him while he waited with a “Hey there, handsome” and zero respect for his personal space. “What's a big beautiful boy like you doing out here all alone?”

Asahi cringed inwardly. Historically the fashion had been for small, delicate-looking omegas, like it was in western countries, and part of him wished that were still the case so that he wouldn't have to put up with this catcalling everywhere he went. Days like this, he couldn't help but be jealous of Noya. 

“Tell us your name, sweetheart,” one of the women said, leaning in far too close so that he could smell her woodsy scent. “I'm Yuko,” she said, and gestured to her friend. “This is Ayane.”

Asahi's eyebrows shot up. Given names already? She'd be propositioning him within ten minutes.

“Azumane,” he said, glancing around anxiously for Noya or Tanaka. With no sign of them still, he took his phone out and pretended to read something on it. “Actually I'm meeting some friends, they want me to wait inside for them. It was nice to meet—”

“We'll wait with you, won't we, Ayane?”

“So, Azumane-chan,” Yuko said when Asahi was seated, reaching out and running her finger along the hem of his sleeve, tracing his bicep. The presumption in her voice made him shudder. “Are you going to give us your number, or do we have to beg?”

“Asahi!”

The voice that rang out across the café was unmistakeable, and Asahi felt his shoulders tense even more. _Oh no_. The only thing worse than this mess was Noya stumbling into the middle of it; with his size, he was almost easier prey than Asahi. _Almost_.

Yuko reeled back in surprise when Asahi turned suddenly to find Noya only a few steps away.

“N—Nishinoya,” he said quickly, getting up from his chair. “Wait—”

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Noya said, jumping up and throwing his arms around Asahi’s neck. Startled, Asahi stumbled back a step as he caught Noya around the waist.

“That’s—okay?” Asahi gasped, glancing sideways at Yuko and her friend. Noya nuzzled his face into Asahi’s shoulder, which was almost within the realm of normal, then he scraped his teeth over the tendons in Asahi’s neck and left a lingering kiss there, which was definitely not.

“Noya!” Asahi gasped, letting go of him in surprise. 

Noya dropped to the ground and grinned up at him. “Promise you’re not mad?” he said, his face alive and flushed with excitement. Before Asahi could respond, Noya stood up on tiptoe, using the arm still looped around Asahi’s neck to tug him down and kiss him firmly on the mouth.

Asahi’s mind went blank, which was probably for the best, because if he’d had a chance to think about the fact that Noya was kissing him— _Noya was kissing him what the hell_ —he probably would have started to panic. As it was, he simply stood and felt Noya’s warm, soft lips moving against his own; short fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck; the soft leather of his jacket under Asahi’s hands. 

_Oh, no_ , Asahi thought as Noya started to pull away, and the reality of the café, the waiting alphas, poured back into his mind like a breaking dam. If there was one thing guaranteed to rile up a couple of alphas who were on the pull, it was the sight of two omegas sucking face. 

But as they separated and Asahi turned reluctantly back to the table, Noya didn’t take his hand off the back of Asahi’s neck. His fingers stayed, warm beneath Asahi’s loose hair, curled gently around his nape. He glanced back down at Noya, a little stunned, very much confused, and finally realised what was different. Nishinoya didn’t smell like himself; he smelled rich and velvety: like coffee and chilli and chocolate. He smelled like Tanaka, and no wonder; Noya didn’t own a leather jacket as far as Asahi knew. He was wearing Tanaka’s jacket. 

Noya’s body language was different too, Asahi realised, as he pulled Asahi’s chair out for him and stepped up to Yuko, indicating the chair beside her. “Hey, you mind? I think that's my seat.”

“Who the hell are you?” Yuko asked, sneering at him.

Noya put his shoulders back, widening his stance. Asahi sat down heavily, looking between them with an anxious, flitting gaze. Noya was posturing, mimicking the typical way alphas would show off in front of omegas they were trying to impress, or stake a claim over. It was gross and outdated, and Asahi couldn’t work out if he was horrified or grateful to Noya for the display. 

“Nishinoya is my boyfriend,” Asahi said. Even to his own ears he sounded shaky and unconvincing. Nishinoya glanced down at him and in a fit of unusual courage, Asahi grabbed his hand. “Sorry, but I’m not available. So no, I’m not giving you my number.”

Yuko exchanged a glance with her friend and then shrugged. “Whatever,” she said, giving Noya a false, sunny smile. “Though he doesn’t look like much of an alpha to me.” Her eyes slid sidelong to Asahi again as she straightened up, her movements lithe and practised. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card, setting it on the table in front of Asahi. “If you ever decide you want a real alpha—”

Before she could finish the sentence, Nishinoya grabbed the card off the table and tore it in half. “He’s not interested,” he said, moving closer to Asahi and putting a hand on the back of his neck again. “Are you, babe?”

Asahi winced. The _babe_ was a little much, so it was lucky that Yuko seemed too incensed by Noya ripping up her card to notice. “No,” Asahi said, willing his voice not to shake. He wondered how Noya could be so calm. “I’m not.” 

Swallowing down a sour look, Yuko gave an exaggerated shrug and gestured for Ayane to follow. “Good luck holding onto him you runty little prick,” Yuko hissed, shouldering past Noya and pushing him hard against the table. 

“Noya—” Asahi said in a startled voice, reaching out to grab him. His fingers hooked in Noya’s t-shirt, but Noya just shook his head, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed as he watched Yuko and her friend leave. They stopped to order coffee to go, as if that had been their plan all along rather than just following him in from the street. Nishinoya stuck to Asahi’s side the whole time, glaring at them until they left. 

—

When he was sure they were gone, Noya let go of Asahi and sank into the chair beside him with a quiet sigh. He was practically shaking with relief and anger, and although his hip was numb from being rammed against the table, he could already tell it was going to hurt like hell later on. 

“Shit,” he muttered, putting his hands over his face for a moment before sweeping his hair back out of his eyes. His gaze fixed on Asahi, who was watching him with a dazed expression. “Oh my god, Asahi, are you alright? They didn’t try anything, did they?”

Asahi shook his head. “Noya—”

“Yuu!” Tanaka’s voice erupted from right beside them, making Asahi jump in his seat. “Dude! That was five hundred percent awesome!” He grabbed Noya from behind with one arm and hugged him tight; laughing, Noya reached up to reciprocate, holding onto Tanaka's arm. 

“Are you okay, Asahi?” Tanaka said, pulling away a few seconds later. He leaned over to peer at him. “You look kinda shellshocked.”

Noya followed his gaze and realised that Tanaka was right. Asahi glanced from one to the other of them, still wearing that stunned expression, and Noya felt suddenly guilty for dragging Asahi into his performance with no warning. “Hey,” he said, reaching out for Asahi’s hand, but Asahi jerked back out of his reach. _Shit_. Noya reached up and rubbed the back of his own neck instead, feeling sheepish. Ashamed, almost. “Um, sorry about all that.”

Asahi shrugged. “They're gone.”

“Yeah,” Noya said with a frown. Tanaka took a seat on the other side of the table and caught Noya's eye for a moment.

 _What's going on?_ Tanaka's face said, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. 

Noya pressed his lips flat. _No clue._

“Sorry guys,” Asahi said suddenly, getting to his feet. “I think—I'm gonna skip the movie, you should go ahead without me.”

“What!” Noya demanded, shooting up out of his seat. “Asahi, no, you promised!”

Tanaka winced. “Yuu, it's cool—”

“I've changed my mind,” Asahi said, his steady voice doing little to hide the annoyance that rolled off him, visible first in the rigid set of his shoulders, then in his face when he finally turned back to look at them. Noya wasn't the best at reading people, but with Asahi, he didn't need to be. Five years of watching had taught Noya how to read him with the ease of writing his own name. "I'll see on you Monday."

"Asahi," Noya said, taking a step to follow him, but Tanaka caught hold of his sleeve and pulled him back. 

"Dammit—Ryuu, get off!"

"Just leave him be," Tanaka said, glancing around them. Noya looked, and realised that people were still staring. Let them look. He shrugged off Tanaka's jacket and tossed it at him, then stalked across the café and out into the street. 

"Asahi!" he yelled. 

Asahi hadn't gone very far, and Noya saw his shoulders jump up to his ears again at the sound of his name. Noya ran after him, but Asahi turned on him as he approached, a furious look on his face.

"Stop following me," he snapped, scowling down at Noya. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Noya flinched slightly, but didn't let himself be discouraged. "Asahi, I'm sorry—I didn't think, I just wanted to stop those girls from hassling you."

"Fine," Asahi said, turning away. "Thank you. I'm going home now."

"Wait!" Noya reached out to grab his shoulder, and Asahi shook him off angrily. 

"Nishinoya, stop," he growled. "I'm not—I'm not a _thing_. You can't just pick me up and put me down again when it suits you, even if you think you're helping. And what's more, that was completely reckless back there. You could've gotten us both in serious trouble, do you even realise that?"

He was breathing hard when he finished speaking, and Noya stared back at him, guilt slowly curling in his gut. Asahi was right; Noya hadn't stopped to think. Why hadn't he and Tanaka just gone over together? There was no need for the charade, all he'd done was put Asahi in more danger. 

"I'm really sorry," he said, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Fuck, I am, I didn't think—"

Asahi sighed and reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. "It's fine, Nishinoya," he said at last. "I know you meant well."

"And I'm sorry for kissing you!" Nishinoya said quickly.

To his surprise, Asahi just shrugged and gave him a kind of sad smile. "Forget about it." 

"Well then—won't you come back and have a drink with us?" Noya asked hopefully.

Asahi shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not really in the mood to be sociable right now. Apologise to Tanaka for me?"

Noya nodded sadly.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at practice on Monday."

Asahi gave him a little wave, and then he was gone. Noya slumped against a nearby lamppost and sighed. "Fuck."

—

By the time Monday rolled around, Asahi had almost decided to skip practice completely, but he dragged himself out of his apartment at the last minute, reasoning that he could always make an excuse to leave early, if things were too awkward.

Most people were already there by the time he showed up, and Asahi quickly stashed his things in the locker room and went to join Keizan and Kenichi who were warming up in a corner. 

"Azumane!" Keizan called out, waving him over. "You're late!"

"Sorry," Asahi said, laughing. "I couldn't find my volleyball shoes."

"Azumane!" Ukai's voice echoed across the gym. "Get warmed up! I'm not having you pull your ankle again!" 

Asahi winced, while Kenichi laughed at his misfortune in being singled out. "You know," Kenichi said, waggling his eyebrows. "Nishinoya just got here too, he's not warmed up yet."

"Is that right," Asahi muttered, trying to look disinterested. It was no use.

"Oi, Nishinoya!" Keizan yelled.

"Guys," Asahi hissed, "Shut up."

But Nishinoya was already jogging over. "Oh, hey, Asahi!" he said, grinning. "Hey, guys."

"Asahi needs a stretching partner," Keizan said, slapping Asahi on the shoulder so hard that he winced. "Give him a hand, yeah? I need a word with Keishin."

The two of them walked away, throwing backward glances and encouraging gestures at Asahi as they left. He glared at them as subtly as he could, because Noya was still bouncing around beside him. 

"Sorry," Asahi said, giving Noya an awkward smile.

Noya grinned at him. "For what? Let's get warmed up!" 

Stretching with Noya was always a challenge. Asahi hated how much he liked pressing his hands to Noya's back and feeling his ribs and delicate scapulae, and he hated how Noya's sweet scent got richer when he worked out, making Asahi's mouth water with the taste of salted caramel in his throat. 

"Hey, Asahi?" Noya murmured, his voice almost lost as he bent almost in half, reaching for his toes. 

Asahi cleared his throat and looked the other way. "Mm?"

"Are we okay?"

"Of course," Asahi said, feeling guilty. Noya had texted him after the failed movie trip, but Asahi hadn't replied. Looking around, he caught sight of Kenichi and Keizan watching the two of them, and his guts knotted with guilt. "Well—I guess."

Noya sat up, and tipped his head back to look up at Asahi. "You guess?"

Asahi winced. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here." 

Noya jumped to his feet. "Then come on!" he said, grabbing Asahi's wrist and tugging him out of the gym. Asahi was sure he heard the sound of Ukai yelling after them, but nobody came after them as they disappeared into the locker room.

"Noya," Asahi said, tugging back against Noya's grip on him. "Maybe not now—"

" _Yes_ now," Noya said, releasing him and setting his hands on his waist. "Something's going on here, and I don't think it was just about Saturday."

Asahi sighed. His stomach felt like a string of knotted rope, but he was tired of keeping this down. "No," he said, sitting down on the bench. "I mean—I really was angry with you, but it wasn't really because of what you did."

Noya dropped to a crouch in front of him, propping his hands on Asahi's knees. "So you weren't mad that I kissed you?"

Asahi's mouth twisted. "Well…"

"Oh no." Noya's face fell, and he hung his head. "Fuck, I knew I messed things up."

"No, no—" Without thinking, Asahi reached out and touched Noya's chin, lifting his face. "It's not—you didn't know, it's okay—"

Noya blinked at him. Suddenly Asahi realised how close they were; he could see Noya's chest heaving, and feel the heartbeat in his throat. Noya's hands on his thighs made heat slowly roll through him, and Asahi felt himself start to blush.

"Didn't know what?" Noya asked quietly.

Asahi's mouth opened, but he didn't know what to say. His eyes darted down to Noya's mouth. "Nishinoya," he began, and then Noya's hands slid further up his thighs, and he was leaning in, the freckles on his nose blurring as Asahi closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. 

"Asahi," Noya whispered, so close that Asahi could feel the breath on his lips. "Can I—"

Asahi closed the distance between them, and Noya leaned into him with a surprised squeak. They only kissed for a moment, soft and curious, before Asahi pulled away. 

"N—Nishinoya, I—I was upset before because I like you. I didn't want you to kiss me just for a joke, I—"

Nishinoya kissed him again. He lifted his hands and buried them in Asahi's hair, teasing open his mouth and stroking their tongues together. Asahi wasn't sure where Noya had been learning to kiss, but every little touch made him feel electric. He cupped Noya's ribcage to pull him closer, slipping his arms around Noya's slim waist and sighing in pleasure at the way he fitted so neatly in Asahi's arms. 

After a minute they broke apart, breathing heavily, and Asahi opened his eyes to find Noya watching him. 

"Hey," Asahi murmured, kissing him again softly.

Noya grinned. "So you like me?"

Asahi groaned. He dropped his head against Noya's shoulder. "Yes."

Laughing, Noya ran his fingers through Asahi's hair and kissed the side of his head. "I like you too, you know."

"I did not know that."

"Now you do," Noya said, kissing him again. "So...on a scale of one to ten, just how badly is everyone gonna rib us if we go back in there now?"

Asahi let out another pathetic groan. "Let's just run away."

Noya snorted. "You know that's only gonna make them _even worse_ next time."

"Oh, god."

Noya laughed and gently pushed Asahi away from him. "Come on," he said, grabbing Asahi's hand and tugging him to his feet. "Let's face the music." He started to pull toward the door, but Asahi tugged back on his arm, halting him in his tracks.

"Let's face the music in five minutes."

Noya's look of surprise quickly faded into a grin. "Make it ten?" he suggested, flinging his arms around Asahi's neck.

In the end, it was fifteen, and there was absolutely no hope of hiding the hickey Noya left right over the scent gland on Asahi's neck. Asahi resigned himself to being teased for the rest of his life.

—

Asahi was running late for a change, but Noya was quite content to sit and wait for him. A weedy-looking alpha had been eyeing him from the next bench in the park, but Noya wasn't worried.

"Hey."

He looked up and nodded. "Hey, man."

"You here on your own?"

Noya grinned. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend, actually."

The alpha glanced around. "Want me to keep you company?"

Noya's smile widened. 

"Excuse me." 

The alpha's eyes widened, and he turned at the sound of Asahi speaking behind him. Asahi was a good fifteen or twenty centimetres taller, and a _lot_ bigger.

"Can I help you?" Asahi asked, his tone perfectly polite.

The alpha glanced from Asahi to Noya, and took a step back. "Uh, no—no, man, sorry—"

"Seeya!" Noya yelled after him as he trudged away. 

Asahi sat down beside Noya and shuddered. "I hate doing that." 

Noya laughed and snuggled up against his side. "Weird, because it gets me _really_ hot."

Asahi laughed awkwardly. "There's something wrong with you."

"I'm a man of simple pleasures," Noya said, shrugging. "So, are we going to see this movie?"

Asahi nodded. "But if you eat too many sweets again, don't blame me."

Noya groaned. "I can't help it. You smell so good, it makes me snacky."

"Oh my god," Asahi said, trying not to laugh. "Maybe a little less cannibal talk in public?"

"Nope!" Noya said, getting up and dragging Asahi with him. "You chose to love me as I am, this is what you get."

Asahi laughed and linked his fingers with Noya's. "I guess I'm okay with that."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my asanoya fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1362296&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to read more of my thoughts about omegaverse (I HAVE A LOT OF COMPLEX AND CONFLICTED FEELINGS ABOUT THIS TROPE) please feel free to [read this post](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/142693437532/omegaverse-asanoya)!


End file.
